Question: Christopher has lunch at a cafe and the cost of his meal is $\$33.00$. He would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Solution: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$33.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$33.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$33.00$ $\$3.30$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$33.00 + \$3.30 = $ $\$36.30$ The total cost of the bill is $\$36.30$.